This Kiss I Need
by babygirlgilena
Summary: Mercedes finds a way to win back Sam, can she get passed her doubts and get through his broken heart?


This Kiss

"Sam!" He heard his name as he walked down the hall knowing the voice that pulled at every inch of his heart he sighed and as much as he wanted to keep walking he still wanted to remain in her life. He turned to meet her bright brown dancing eyes, "Goodness you move too quickly." She gave off a light chuckle and he returned with a slight smile really wanting her to get to why she stopped him. He raised his eyebrows urging her to get to her point. His face held almost a wave of patience she herself couldn't hold, every time they saw each other in the halls she walked away from him... that was until she broke up with Shane. Mercedes looked down, "I wanted to know if you had time to help me with the project for class?"

He shifted from one foot to the other and let out a sigh, of course it was about school. It'd been two months since she sang to him in front of everyone, two months since she said she would always love him but everyone knows that song was beautiful it was also heart breaking to know they couldn't be together. After a win at regionals and the whole thing with Quinn and the almost wedding of Finn and Rachel he was sure she'd realized they were right for each other. But still nothing. She bit her lip and started to play with her hands as he realized he hadn't given her an answer. He shook his head and nodded, "Yeah sure I'll help you, what do you need me to do?"

Her smile grew brighter and she clapped her hands, "I wanted to sing this song 'This Kiss' by Faith Hill and I wanted to do it acoustic and would love it if you'd play with me." He nodded and adjusted his back pack, "I just can't get the song out of my head and with this lesson I thought why not you know?" Sam gave a half hearted smile because it started to dawn on him that she was going to be singing about a kiss, and since it'd been over two months since they'd kissed it meant she was singing about a recent one.

"Yeah sure Mercedes we'll set up something after school in the audi... um the choir room." Sam didn't want to do it in the auditorium because that was his place and he was going to have to keep the heart break to a minimum in this school. Helping her sing about kissing another guy in the same room she sang about loving him but not being with him anymore, it would suck but he at least could let go of the last bit of hope he held.

She nodded but gave off a look as if she wanted to say something else, he bit his lip and she sighed, "I kind of wanted to practice in the auditorium... I mean there's a little dance I have planned and everything. Please it'd mean a lot to me." Sam couldn't say no to her even if that meant helping her sing about a guy she was into now. He nodded and she held off the urge to hug him from her excitement. "Thank you!"

Sam smiled it didn't reach his eyes and she saw that look, it was the same one he gave her whenever she caught him looking at her across the room. A longing look she mostly saw when she was with Shane, she reached to touch his arm but he stepped away suddenly, "Alright after school we'll get started. I'll see you later..." He walked off before she could say anything else, whether she knew it or not she was hurting him. Why couldn't he get the girl? Why did the next guy get the girl he wanted? Sam began to get plagued with those questions.

The rest of the day Mercedes couldn't seem to find Sam, at first it was hopeful glances that maybe he'll come around the corner and she could talk to him, she'd found herself trying to find a reason to talk to him but it came to her when she heard that song, the smile on her face couldn't be wiped away. She did almost everything she could think of to not think of what came to mind but it was useless and that left one solution, it was time to sing about it and she needed Sam's help.

She stood outside the auditorium and paced back and forth, she had a plan and hoped that it'd work. Quinn and Artie wheeled up smiling and giggling, "Hey Mercedes what are you doing?" Quinn smiled and Artie kept a kind of side eye on her as Mercedes smiled, "I'm just waiting on Sam we're going to work on a song for a bit." Quinn smiled brighter and looked to Artie, "Can you give us a second?" He nodded and rolled away as Quinn looked back at her, "You're going to win him back!" Mercedes giggled but denied, "No it's just a song..." She gave her friend a look that only said, 'Girl Stop!' Mercedes looked around the halls and knelt down, "Ok ok so I'm hoping maybe he still cares about me... but I donno I haven't seen him all day and he's just so distant."

Quinn smiled, "Well of course he is silly, I know you didn't want to hurt anyone but you did and he got hurt just like Shane did and just like you did." She watched Mercedes' face fall but she was quick to pick her up again, "But that doesn't mean you can't show him that you're ready... that's all you can do. If he loves you... which he clearly does, then he'll be ok and this heartache he feels will not be for nothing. He still hopes for you... I see how he looks at you..." She trailed off looking off into the distance and saw Sam walking down the hall with his head down and guitar slung over his shoulder. Quinn gave a smile and rolled away giving Sam a soft hello as she passed, but as he turned to speak she met up with Artie and the two attempted to race down the hall laughing as they left.

Sam sighed, seemed Quinn was adjusting to her situation and Artie had been great none of the others could help her quite like he could and they seemed close... 'At least someone was..' He turned back towards his destination with his head still down so he didn't notice that Mercedes was fidgeting waiting for him to notice her. He looked at up just as he reached for the handle and nearly grabbed her arm he stumbled back a bit shocked and she smiled sweetly, "Hey..."

He gave another half smile that didn't reach his eyes and she sighed this was going to be difficult but Quinn's words rang through her ears all she had to do was try and she tugged at his arm, "Come on mister moody pants." He gave a tight smile and she tried to walk in as cheerful as she could but her stomach was in knots she was scared he was too far gone to get that this was all for him. She had to sing this song and bring him to the place it started for her again.

They ascended the steps and Sam stood awkwardly in the middle of the stage as Mercedes mumbled to herself. He watched her, knowing that was a habit she picked up whenever she was nervous, why was she nervous? It was just him, she was over him and moved on what was there to be nervous about? He sighed and crossed his arms as she brought a stool over to him and then went and got one for herself. She hummed and took a seat, "Have a seat please..."

Sam sat down and Mercedes stood suddenly as he started to pluck at his strings, she adjusted and was facing him. He looked up, "What are you doing?" His tone sounded slightly confused with a mixture of annoyance, it wasn't fair she got comfortable fixing the hair out of her face, he couldn't help looking at her face, taking in her features. He had to bite his lip to keep the sigh from escaping. Her hair framed her face, he was almost jealous of her hair, because it got to cradle her face the way he wanted to.

Mercedes stared at him watching him bite his lip and let out a soft sigh, "I need to look at you while I sing this..." He looked shocked and confused she just sighed, "Ok so the original is slightly fast paced so I need you to slow it down... like..." As the words left her mouth he began plucking at the strings and instantly found the right pace it was almost hypnotic to watch him play his concentration was solely on the song. He just had to get through this and then once they were done, he felt like he'd be done too.

Mercedes smiled and started to hum and began to sing,

_It's the way you love me_

_It's a feeling like this_

_It's centrifugal motion_

_It's perpetual bliss_

She started with the chorus and locked eyes with him as she stood and slowly sung out each line, she touched his arm and slid her hand up and on his back, how his fingers continued was beyond him but he kept going so she kept singing.

_It's the pivotal moment_

_It's impossible_

_This kiss..._

_This kiss... _

_Unstoppable_

Mercedes was standing in front of him just staring in his eyes, his fingers froze in place as she slowly moved closer to him, his mind was frantic, was she moving towards him? Was she looking at his lips? Did she just lick her lips? Was there a kiss about to happen? Would he stop it? She was eye level and coming in slow but it seemed like a freight train was coming and he wasn't sure he wanted to be in the way, it wasn't until she whispered just as her breath touched his skin, "This kiss..." She filled in the last of the space and connected with his plump pink lips. His guitar wedged between them like a brick wall, Mercedes wanted to move it but since she initiated this kiss she wanted him to close the distance between their bodies and given that he hadn't kissed her back she was getting second thoughts on if this kiss was a good idea.

Quinn's words started to fade out of her head, and doubt replaced them, as the last of her words left and doubt consumed her entire being Mercedes pulled away and stood up completely. Sam just stared up at her almost lost in thought, or trying to let her down completely? She wasn't sure, but she let her doubt tell her to run and fast. Her eyes glistened in tears ready to spill and she turned rushing for the steps off the stage and out the door. She couldn't speak she just had to leave. She got down the steps and headed for the door each step she felt her heart breaking, she waited too long she missed her chance, it was too late.

Sam stared at the space where she was standing empty now but not registering that she wasn't there it wasn't until he heard her leaving down the steps that he snapped out if it and had to act fast, she got half way up the aisle as he strum the guitar softly and began to sing him

_So I need you_

_Like a needle needs a vein_

_Like my Uncle Joe in Oklahoma needs the rain_

_I need you_

_Like a lighthouse on the coast_

_Like the father and the son need the holy ghost_

_I need you_

Mercedes sniffled quietly and as she passed the middle row and the words and song caressed her eardrums then slowly wrapped her in a warm hug. She felt herself stop and listen as he sang softly, it seemed like a rewind to their first duet, he didn't continue singing but kept playing it was like he was trying to urge her to start singing too, she took a soft breath and sighed.

_I wanna get lost in some corner booth_

_Cantina in Mexico_

_I wanna dance to the static of an AM radio_

She turned and started back for the stage with him walking slowly to the steps as she sang not even helping the smile that exploded on his face, she felt the doubt leave her as she sang and walked closer to him but it was then that her body stopped her as she softly sang the next line.

_I wanna wrap the moon around us_

_Lay beside you skin on skin_

_Make love till the sun comes up_

_Till the sun goes down again_

_Cause I need you_

He smiled and hummed as he took off his guitar and listened to her words, that was something he'd dreamed about, they kissed in the moonlight one night and she just glowed in the light under the stars and her smile after made him wish he'd always make the time to kiss her under the moonlight. He got down the steps two at a time and walked up to her and smiled while he sang softly back to her.

_I need you I need you I need you_

Mercedes giggled and walked slowly to him and bit her lip while singing back to him sweetly but flirty

_I need you I need you I need you too_

They both meet in the middle and hummed as he reached out and pulled her hands to his chest and moved in quickly for the kiss, he needed her and she needed him and they were going to need air sooner than later Sam pulled away first and smiled brightly at Mercedes she kept her eyes closed and her lips left a slight pucker to them wishing for more of a kiss. Sam chuckled and decided to give her what she silently asked for once more. Mercedes felt his lips on hers again and his arms around her waist and her hands threading through his hair.

The doors to the auditorium opened and Coach Washington walked in with a smirk on her face, the teens didn't notice her presence. She stopped just short of the couple and coughed loudly, "Now my momma always said when a man kisses a woman like that someone might get pregnant, you both better break that up right now!" Sam jumped away from Mercedes and both gasped and turned to the woman. "I believe both of you have a home to go to or some other private place that will be better suited than the dang on aisle of a high school auditorium." Sam blushed and Mercedes put her head down slightly embarrassed.

"Coach we're sorry..." Sam started to say but she put her hand up to silence him. Sam looked at Mercedes sideways as she looked down but her hand hung straight down seeming like it needed another hand to hold it. He reached for her but once again Coach Washington caught him and swatted as his hand.

"Now now none of that let me talk to you two kids cause I've seen you around the halls making eyes at one another. I have to say I'm glad you got your act together cause if he took one more of those slushie showers for you girl I would have to come over and get fired for putting my hands on you by knocking sense into you." She sighed and motioned for them to sit. Sam didn't hesitate to sit next to Mercedes and took her hand as quickly as he could. This brought a tiny smile to Coach Washington's lips. "If you two are in here for anything other than singing I'll put you in detention. I have a soft spot for love, after all I had a heated night with a strong swimmer in Beijing China but I least kept my business out the streets. Got that Miss. Mercedes?"

She nodded and Coach nodded her head for them to leave, Sam quickly stood and pulled Mercedes along with him quickly as they giggled once out the door and once the doors shut. Coach Washington smiled and hummed the words to I need you as she walked through the other side of the auditorium.

The happy couple walked the halls and ran into Quinn and Artie in their wheel chairs talking and just as Mercedes spoke Artie said something to make Quinn laugh and lean forward where she brushed her hand across his face, but as she rolled away Mercedes stopped walking and looked up at Sam, "I love you..." He gave her that bright smile she has missed and she touched his face, "I see Quinn and I think of how much I wanted to tell you and I just got scared and my doubts took over and I am so sorry I didn't just say I love you and I want you and I need you and... and that's all I guess."

He watched her fiddle with her fingers and his mixed but her eyes never left his as she spoke. She was being vulnerable again to show him that she's seen him and wanted him to know she'd embarrass herself for him if it meant they could be together. He chuckled and caressed her cheek, "I'd rather be embarrassed with you than without you..." She looked at him as his face changed and she saw him trying to recover, "No... that's not what I... cause I mean... I was just saying cause... man I didn't. Please don't think I could ever think that..."

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss letting her lips melt with his silencing and erasing his words all at once. After a few they pulled away and Mercedes smiled as she smoothed out his shirt, "I get what you're saying... now tell me you love me and walk with me to my car, we need to catch up." He smiled and nodded, "Yes ma'am" His accent was very prominent as he smirked at her, "I love you Mercedes Jones... right this way my love." He held out his hand to lead the way but placed his hand on the small of her back and snaked it around her waist, "I want you as close to me as humanly possible. I've miss the other half of my heart all this time." She smiled and buried her face in his chest and the couple walked towards the doors ready to end the day together and start the next one over as a renewed couple.


End file.
